Memories of Sorrow and Love: Zira's Story
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: One-shot in my TLQ series. We discovered that Zira knew of Scar's murdering of his second to eldest brother and father. We discovered he had scarred her, causing the notch in her ear. But how did she get to be his Queen? Based in part on "Eternity: Memories of Light and Waves" from Final Fantasy X-2 by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi


**One-shot in my TLQ series. We discovered that Zira knew of Scar's murdering of his second to eldest brother and father. We discovered he had scarred her, causing the notch in her ear. But how did she get to be his Queen? Based in part on "Eternity: Memories of Light and Waves" from Final Fantasy X-2 by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi**

"_It vanished into the darkness_

_I suddenly awaken_

_As reality inserts on my reverie_

_I found you with a crimson-stained man…" _

_Eternity: Memories of Light and Waves (vocal version)_

o0o

_She had found her way to the top of Pride Rock, where she saw Scar and Kenya, nuzzling. Zira stayed on the path, holding still and staying silent. _

"_Simba's gone, thanks to you." Kenya purred. Scar laughed. _

"_I'll be King soon enough." Scar said. Zira squared her shoulders, growling, not realizing Scar heard her. He shot up, looking around. Zira kept low, hoping to keep him from knowing she was there. _

"_What was that?!" Kenya gasped. Zira felt worry make her heart pound. Scar walked to the path, and emerald green met sunset red. _

"_Zira?!" Scar growled. Zira growled. _

"_I swear I will tell Mufasa about this!" Zira hissed. Scar's growl became deeper, scarier. _

"_You tell Mufasa, I will kill you." Scar said. Zira's eyes widened. _

"_You wouldn't dare try!" Zira said. _

"_No, not until Mufasa is dead so you can't have me overthrown." Scar said. _

"_What?!" Zira hissed. _

"_You've stumbled upon the wrong place, dear Zira. I suggest you keep quiet, always, or I will have you killed." Scar said. Zira growled. _

"_Fine, then." Zira turned to leave. _

"_And Zira?" Scar asked. Zira turned her head to have Scar rip into her right ear, a half-moon notch forming. Zira whimpered in pain. _

"_Let that be a reminder, my dear." Scar said. Zira skulked away, into the cave off of Pride Rock. She silently promised one thing. _

_She would protect not only Simba's son, but Mufasa and Sarabi's children. She would keep them safe from Scar's clutches._

o0o

I remember making that promise to those three cubs. Chumvi, Simba, and Tama were always the light of my life. I had no mate or cubs of my own, so I was always in the background, silently watching over them. Always silently babysitting them when they were little. Always protecting them.

I was actually in the Elephant Graveyard that day when Simba and Tama had taken Nala and Tojo there. I had held off other hyenas to protect them. Scar never knew.

Thank the Great Spirit that Scar never knew.

I wanted to follow Scar, Simba, and Tama the day that they went into the gorge. That fateful day when Mufasa died and Simba and Tama had to run away. However, I had to hunt that day because Sarafina was injured. I had to help Sarabi.

I should have wandered away to protect the cubs. Who knows what would have happened to me, but I could have saved all three, if not just Tama and Simba.

I somehow knew in my heart that Scar had murdered Mufasa, and at the time, Simba and Tama. I wanted to say what Scar had done to Ahadi, to Simba I… but I knew death was the penalty should I say so.

It pained me to watch Sarabi suffer. She lost her mate and her cubs all in one day. I wanted to comfort her, but she pushed me away.

"You could have stopped this! You could have protected them!" Sarabi said as her orange eyes drilled into my soul. I felt…betrayed. But I knew it was grief talking. She didn't mean any of what she said.

Then, Scar had to choose a mate. He had to continue his line. All of us lionesses insisted upon this. Kenya had failed, for she had born a female to Scar. My sister, Bianca, had also born a female. Scar started to wonder if he would ever have male heirs.

Then he set his eyes on me, the former Crown Princess of the Downwind Pride. He had something on me, and I would be his mate because otherwise… he'd kill me.

I agreed out of self-preservation. I had no want, no desire to be Queen, but… I had to. Sarabi saw the pain in my eyes as I walked into the main cave, and almost took my place, but I told her not to do anything. To save herself, because… that's what Mufasa would have wanted.

I knew what Scar wanted upon gazing into those lime green eyes. Weren't they emerald green before he called himself such a horrible name?

"I want you to just submit. This will be easier on you if you do." Scar said.

"So you want me to be like Kenya and my sister? You want me to be one of your whores? No, wait, you want me to be your main whore." I growled. I wasn't going to submit, not ever. Not to him. Scar slapped me, knocking me out.

The next thing I knew, it was daybreak and I was sore from head-to-toe. I turned to see scratch marks on me, and Scar sleeping lazily beside me. I knew what had happened, Scar had raped me. Taken me by force.

I felt tears burn my eyes and I stepped out of the cave quietly, not waking the hyenas. I ran from Pride Rock, searching desperately for one lioness that could comfort me no matter what.

Sarabi. I needed my friend, my cousin, my aunt… whatever she is to me, I needed to speak to her. I needed her to know that I needed her as an emotional help.

I found Sarabi in the tall grasses of the dying savannah, hunting a little. I sobbed and she turned to me.

"Zira!" She said aghast. She ran to my side, nuzzling me. I nuzzled her back, silent tears running down my face. I proceeded to tell her what had happened to me, what Scar had done. Sarabi wanted to kill Scar, but I knew what would happen to her, so I told her to hold back.

She did, and told me to be safe. I nodded and nuzzled her before running back to Pride Rock.

Two months passed easily, and I was obviously pregnant. I wasn't huge like Sarabi was during her pregnancy, and I was still less round than Aisha when she was pregnant. I knew the cub inside me was going to be small, and I prayed the cub would be female.

However, I wasn't as lucky as I thought. The cub was born, silent but breathing, and male.

Distinctly male.

Scar looked at the cub and scoffed. He knew that he had no choice but to keep his eldest daughter, Kula, as his heir. He had tried to attack my little boy, but I didn't allow him. Neither did Sarabi, or Sarafina… even Kenya stood in my defense.

Scar named him "Nuka," but I named him my "Nufaika," praying that my little boy could bring prosperity to the lands, praying that Kula would stand down when the time came.

But I had no such luck. There was one female vying for my position as Queen. Kenya. Kenya had gotten pregnant by a rogue, and asked Scar if the cub were male if it could be heir. Scar reluctantly agreed, feeling Nuka wasn't strong enough.

I kept praying Nuka would become stronger. My little Nufaika wouldn't fail me… he couldn't fail me now; especially considering… considering the fact that Chumvi was gone.

That was when I met Kijani, a dark gray rogue with dark emerald eyes, a brown mane, and a voice that soothed my very being. Kenya had another girl, Rikala, and had pawned her off on Sarafina. Scar told me to spend time with Kijani, just not mate him, because there had to be good relations between Kijani's birth pride and the Pridelands.

Scar never had me followed; I believe he had begun to trust me. Kijani and I would stay near the Outlands during the day. Kijani would sing to me, and I'd nuzzle him. We'd flirt, we'd play, we'd nuzzle…

Then we couldn't stand it anymore. We joined.

I discovered I was pregnant, and let Scar mate me, deceiving the King to believe the cub was his. Kijani also left, saying it was time for him to go.

Then Tama and Simba returned, overthrowing Scar. I was overjoyed. The cubs that had given me so much light when they were young were alive. I couldn't help but nuzzle Tama and hug Simba tightly.

I gave birth a week after Scar's death. The cub was healthy, robust… and he looked like my father. Sarabi had helped me with the birth, and names… were hard to come up with. Sarabi finally chuckled.

"Why not Kovu? For the Scar that never was." Sarabi said. I laughed and nodded. Kovu fit the boy fine.

I helped Tama with her little daughter, her little Ashaki, the new Princess. That wasn't to remain forever. Ashaki was kidnapped by Kula, and assumed dead.

Then when Tama brought a little white bundle of fur home, I offered to care for the boy, for Myota for one reason, he needed me. And I needed him.

I watched as my boys grew. Nuka fell in love with Kenya's daughter, and Kovu was engaged to Kiara, then Myota was just… my boy. He never left me alone for long.

Ashaki's return surprised us all. We weren't expecting it… especially myself. I was confused for my Kovu's future. He _had been_ betrothed to Ashaki first, but with his engagement to Kiara…

He chose Ashaki. He chose her. I was happy that he had a choice. Then soon, Kijani returned to the Pridelands to stay. It made me overjoyed. I had rekindled the flame with my lover after the birth of my first grandchild, leading to one thing.

Pregnancy, a wanted pregnancy. I quickly hurried the marriage between Kijani and myself. I soon had another son that I named Fahamu, because it was my father's name. Since my age was advancing, Kijani and I had decided to give Fahamu godparents in Nuka and Rikala, who had a daughter Fahamu's age.

It made my heart sing as prosperity flew over the lands. Tama's death wasn't in vain, because she had left a wonderful legacy.

But now… her killer's return makes me wonder, am _I _living on borrowed time? I had suggested his execution… does he have a grudge against _me_? Not only that, my own son, Kovu, decided to turn against Ashaki and his pride, abandoning his title as King for… Kiara. Of all lionesses, he chooses Simba and Nala's adoptive daughter, and Kibuluu's blood daughter. My son wants his children and his former mate dead.

With my support of Ashaki, my time could be over soon, and I only pray that my legacy through Fahamu, Nuka, Myota, Zuri, Jua, Chaka, JJ and Mwenzi can save us.

**A/N: It's a little rushed, but… yeah I wanted to write this one-shot on Zira. I had to. Review! **


End file.
